


【MarkMin】一场毫无计划的约会-07

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi





	【MarkMin】一场毫无计划的约会-07

07  
罗渽民拿着李马克的身份证在前台开房，笑得人畜无害给前台小姐姐解释后面那个是自己表哥，他只是送人上楼不是同住。

“真的小姐姐，我就是隔壁S大的呀，我表哥来找我玩的，等会我就回宿舍了。”

李马克在后面看着罗渽民演，心想事态发展的有点快，二十分钟前他还坐在电影院思考要不要亲罗渽民，现在就站在楼下的酒店从身到心都焦急地等着快点开好房。

罗渽民终于用一张身份证搞定了两人check in事宜。电梯数字蹭蹭地涨，两个人不约而同地望着红色数字一言不发。罗渽民拉着李马克刷卡进屋，才关上房门，转身就把李马克压在了门上。

落地窗外是干净明亮的城市天空，这么青天白日地开房体验李马克还是第一次。罗渽民两指夹着李马克的身份证塞进他上衣的口袋里，“只许和我出来看电影的时候带身份证知道吗？”

李马克点头，手顺着罗渽民的衬衫下摆摸进去，卡在腰上捏了好几下才说，“我不和别人一起看。”

罗渽民开心地笑着又亲上来，手却往下探去，三两下拨开纽扣拉下拉链，覆在熟悉的物件上。李马克也不被动，半拥半推着怀里的人往屋里走，压进雪白松软的床上时，两个人衣服已经零零散散落了一地。

李马克一手捏着罗渽民的脸迫使他只能张着嘴伸出舌头和自己纠缠，一手从腰线往下滑，捏了屁股又捏大腿。他自己被罗渽民又撩又摸，硬的不行，两个人吻得黏黏糊糊气喘吁吁，分开换气的时候，罗渽民眨了眨眼睛翻身压住了李马克。

他眼神带光，涌着情欲却很透亮。罗渽民趴在李马克身上，扭了扭身子，蜻蜓点水般啄在李马克耳边说，“哥哥，让我做一次好不好。”

李马克的身体反应先于思考地点了点头，这是种潜意识的信任和溺爱。罗渽民也看出来了，又贴上去边亲边哄，嘴里断断续续地说着最喜欢和用腿就好了。

他俩下身不着寸缕贴在一起，勃起的性器濡出粘液，早就又湿又滑。罗渽民拢着他俩的性器握在一起上下撸了几下，弄得满手湿乎乎的去拂开李马克大腿内侧。

李马克的腿长得好看，又白又直，细腻的皮肤下面是线条流畅紧实的肌肉，罗渽民承认已经肖想很久了。今天终于能如愿以偿，罗渽民觉得要纪念一下，这么想着就趴下去舔了舔那块皮肤又吮了个红印。

“渽民？”李马克吃痛，皱着眉半起身子挑过罗渽民下巴，罗渽民笑嘻嘻地爬上来又和李马克接吻，把下身挤进李马克两腿中间。

“哥哥你答应好了的，”罗渽民开始在李马克腿间进进出出，“夹紧了哦。”

这种感觉新奇又熟悉，李马克看着渽民在自己身上起起伏伏，却不是之前自己的阴茎被越吸越紧的那种起起伏伏。两腿间初行性事的皮肤被磨蹭地发烫，他两腿合紧想着尽量要让渽民舒服。

渽民的抽插越来越快，李马克能感受到罗渽民的情绪和欲望一起膨胀，自己也一样。渽民脸颊滴下了汗，迷蒙地看了看李马克又伸出舌头想要接吻。李马克没理他，只是伸出手指夹拨逗弄渽民的舌头，才几下津液就弄了满手，李马克这才用自己的嘴吮住那个欲求不满的小东西，手伸下去握着自己的性器戳在渽民小腹上纾解胀痛。

李马克倚在床头，除了并拢腿根和伺候口腔里四处乱扫的舌头，几乎不用做什么。他睁眼看着在自己身上动作渽民，那感觉好像自己在被侵犯其实又不是，刺激地清醒。罗渽民脸颊和嘴唇绯红，闭着眼睛投入在这场白日宣淫的性事里。从表情到喘息都能看出来已经情动地一塌糊涂，李马克知道渽民最漂亮的时刻就要到了，于是他别开脸，主动中断了湿漉漉的舌吻，捧着渽民的脸，细细端详着，拇指擦去他眼角的液体。

高潮在下一秒袭来，渽民一口咬在李马克的肩头，颤抖着射出汩汩精液。乳白色的液体悉数打在李马克的腿和小腹上，罗渽民窝在李马克怀里小声地喘息，听起来更像餍足的呻吟。平静了一会咯咯笑着一侧头含住李马克的耳垂，又说了好多好多喜欢的动听的情话。

李马克拉过罗渽民的手抚摸上自己的性器，教育他，“说得好不如做的好。” 罗渽民心领神会，把李马克的腿分开，跪趴进去，亲了亲刚做了突出贡献的红的不像话的腿肉，握着委屈了太久的性器，舔了舔顶端，一口含了进去。

罗渽民吃得很深，早就想好了一样给李马克做了两次深喉，光嘴里含着不够，手还不老实地给自己做扩张。把肿胀到极致的阴茎吐出来以后，歪着头假装无知地问李马克还要吗。李马克头皮发麻，深吸口气用了十分的精神力压抑着射在那张漂亮小脸上的冲动，抓过三个枕头让罗渽民抱着趴好。罗渽民屁股撅得高高的，还乖乖地摇了摇，一副任人操弄的样子，主动又热情。

李马克扶着性器顺着股缝滑进去，戳到某处一点直接捅了进去。罗渽民自己扩张得很充足，里面热热软软的，一插到底接着就被紧紧裹住。李马克也懒得玩什么花样，掴着罗渽民的腰操他，一下一下全往最深的地方撞。罗渽民伴着不停的撞击摇晃着身体嗯嗯啊啊的叫床，勾得李马克动作又狠了些。

射精的时候李马克没忘抽出来，阴茎卡在股缝间，精液洒在罗渽民光洁的背上。他伏在罗渽民身上，把刚才肩头那一口牙印还了回去。

“小气鬼。”罗渽民扭头嗔笑他，李马克搂着他，撩开他湿濡的头发，亲在额头上。

“都让你做了一次了还小气？”

罗渽民来劲了，兴致勃勃地雀跃起来，“那下次… …”

话没说完就被一串手机铃声打断，李马克又亲了下罗渽民，下床从一地衣服里找手机。

“喂，马克哥你好，我是李楷灿。真的很不好意思，我真的不想打给你的，可是罗渽民那个死人他妈的关机… …”李马克指了指手机给床上的罗渽民做口型，你关机了？

罗渽民陷在被窝里懒洋洋的点点头，示意他捂住话筒，小声地说给李马克，“没事，他先自己记错时间了迟到了，再说他在这边待两天。”

“那现在怎么办？”李马克看了一眼手机，罗渽民按了免提，李楷灿的声音充斥了房间。

“… …你们俩在一块吗？麻烦马克哥让罗渽民接下电话。”

罗渽民对着李马克笑了一下，拿过手机，“喂… …”

“靠！你手机关机啥意思啊，老子大老远坐车过来的，你好歹… …”

“楷灿啊，别气了，出来给你买生日礼物了，明天给你过生日昂。”

“... …”

“还有啊，少他妈给我男朋友打电话。”


End file.
